Playing with Fire
by FrozenLittleButterfly
Summary: Calix. Just the usual late night sparring.


Callan jumped back- dodging yet another impossibly accurate assault from the agent in green. He grinned and quickly wiped the blood from his face from the razor edge of the sword.

"Careful there Agent." Callan said with a smirk.

"Move faster then, Captain." Keeping low to the ground he spun sweeping his leg along the floor- Six responded instantly, vaulting over the captain. Callan was prepared for that- he turned and grabbed the agent's foot sending him face first onto the mat. Six threw himself over and landed a swift kick across the captain's jaw. Both men stumbled backwards- they straightened and stared at each other.

The captain's white sleeveless undershirt was sticking to him as sweat glistened over him. The agent's tie and jacket had been discarded half an hour ago. It was apparent that the humidity in the training room was taking its toll on either of them.  
The captain grinned- his chest heaving as he caught his breath. He couldn't help but notice the agent was also a little short winded. The blonde laughed and shook his head.

"We're getting old, Six." The agent didn't answer, only responded by retracting his katana. He pushed his sunglasses back up on his nose where they had slipped down. He shook his head and looked toward the ceiling. "

No. It's unusually humid in here."The captain looked up to see what Six might have been looking at. He saw nothing. He shrugged and walked over to his duffle bag. He pulled a bottle out and took a quick drink before tossing it to Six. The agent caught it mid air without even looking at it.

He continued to look at the ceiling for a few minutes longer before slipping the nozzle open and spraying some of the cold water in his mouth. Six dodge as a blade scarcely missed his face. The water bottle flew into the air as the dance began.  
Callan knocked the bottle into the air again as he dodged one of the agent's lean legs. A grin plastered across his face. They moved: advancing, countering, dodging- each one taking turns knocking the bottle into the air. Six darted behind the Captain- knocking the sword from his hand. Callan dropped down and rolled- kicking up with both feet, knocking the agent backwards several steps. He jumped up and kicked the bottle to keep it from hitting the ground. The agent was on the offense then- a roundhouse taking the Captain in the jaw, then effectively turning to knock the bottle up once again.

Callan recovered quickly, in time to dodge the blade of the katana by millimeters. He grabbed the Agent's wrist and flipped him-landing him with a thud on the mat. Callan grabbed the bottle as it fell. He looked down at the agent with a smirk.

"You can do better than that." The captain smirked. The bottle was knocked out of his hand by the hilt of Six's katana.

"So can you." The agent retorted. The blades disappeared as their dance moved to the next level. Jabs and punches were blocked, kicks and knees were dodged- all the while the bottle bounced back and forth between them. Callan saw his chance and pinned the agent to the ground, but only for a split second as Six threw himself back and reversed their positions. Callan bucked sending Six over his head. Six slid a few feet once he caught his balance. Six narrowed his eyes- in a flash the katana was out.

Callan was still on his back when he saw the flash above him. He blinked open his eyes and gasp as the icy water covered him. He wiped his face and watched as Six retracted his blade once again.

Six held a hand down to the captain and helped him up. Callan looked down at the split water bottle then looked over at Six who cocked his eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Callan asked with a wry grin. Six was inches away from him in half of a second. Callan could feel the heat rolling off of the other man. The blonde narrowed his eyes.

Six was close enough for the captain to see his eyes through his glasses. Six's hand jerked up and grabbed the captain's shirt- his face hard and stoic. Callan held his ground- holding the dangerous agent's glare proudly. A grin twitched at the corner of his mouth but didn't make it to full fruition before the dark haired agent's lips were against his roughly.

Callan's eyes closed as the fire flooded his veins. Just as quickly as it happened, the agent pulled away. Callan narrowed his eyes and looked at the agent.

"And what was that about?"

"You looked hot- the water would cool you off." The agent said flatly. He turned and started to walk away but the Captain shook his head. He wasn't going to get away with it that easily. Callan grabbed Six's hand and jerked him back to him.

"You are a tease." The blond captain said his voice low. Six cocked an eyebrow and the slightest hint of a grin pulled at the corner of his lips.

"I know." Six said, amusement ghosting his voice. Callan had to let go of the agent's arm- they were still in a very public training room- regardless of the fact that it was eleven at night and there wasn't another soul around. Six had already pushed their limit of exposure. Callan watched as Six walked away, stopping to pick up his jacket and tie. The captain shook his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He didn't know what he was going to do with that man- but all of the things running through his mind did nothing to help the state he was in. He picked up the remnants of the water bottle and chunked them into the recycling bin. He walked over picking up his bag, pulling a towel from it, wiping his face. He threw the towel around his neck and shook his head.

He was exhausted but he knew the chances of him actually getting any sleep were slim to none- especially after that little bold move on his partners part.

"Damn. I need a shower." He said disappearing out of the training room towards his room: A hot and sweaty agent running through his mind and a cold shower in his future. 


End file.
